


［粵］跌書

by koimizu



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, 粵語
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu
Summary: 由飾演Illya嘅演員David執書嘅片段(GIF)衍生出嚟嘅大學AU短篇。Cantonese translation of my first fanfic,When the books fall, because i can ;)
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	［粵］跌書

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the books fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294025) by [koimizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu). 



跣一跣手啫，啲書就由個書架跌晒落地，搞到成地都係。伊利亞嬲到唉咗一聲。一定係因為唔夠瞓啦，上堂、考試、功課，仲有喺圖書館做兼職，加加埋埋好明顯對佢有唔好嘅影響。

佢喺條梯擒緊落嚟嗰陣，突然聽到一把男中音溫柔咁提出：「嚟吖，等我幫你吖。」伊利亞驚訝咁擰轉頭，見到有個人笑容燦爛咁對住佢，近到嚇到佢差啲由條梯跌落嚟咁滯。

佢企返穩，細細聲講咗聲唔該。個陌生人遞咗疊書俾佢，於是佢開始將啲書一本本咁放返上個架，今次小心咗啲。

等到佢終於排好啲書，伊利亞四圍望吓，見到嗰個黑色頭髮嘅男人坐咗喺附近一張書枱睇緊書。佢感覺到有人望緊佢，於是抬起頭同伊利亞揮咗揮手。

伊利亞嗱嗱臨由條梯跣返落地，清一清喉嚨然後話：「呃，頭先唔該晒你幫我。」

嗰個男仔又對住佢好燦爛咁笑。「唔好客氣。」跟住佢皺咗皺眉。「其實呢，如果你唔介意我咁問嘅話，你喺邊度嚟㗎？你嘅口音同本地人有少少唔同咁。」

「俄羅斯。我係交換生嚟。」伊利亞有少少猶疑咁答佢。伊利亞嘅經驗話佢知，蘇聯喺美國人心目中唔算受歡迎。佢嘗試模仿本地人嘅口音其實都算幾成功，但明顯今次穿咗煲。

不過，呢個美國人聽到佢嘅答案都冇揦埋口面或者表現出任何唔舒服，反而好開心咁笑到四萬咁口，雙眼閃閃發光：「難怪我冇見過你啦！我頭先就已經好好奇㗎喇，因為我自問對人名同人樣嘅記性都唔錯咁。我叫拿破崙．蘇奴，你呢？」

「伊利亞。伊利亞．古利亞金。」  
  
「好開心識到你，伊利亞。」佢嘅握手又實又溫暖，把聲又好誠懇。伊利亞唔係一個容易相信人嘅人，但唔知點解，喺嗰一刻佢真係覺得自己受到歡迎，係佢嚟到紐約之後嘅第一次。

佢微微一笑。 

**Author's Note:**

> 寫粵語還挺好玩的，除了有幾個更準確的用字寫不出來⋯⋯千古難題：sir字點寫？(見新紥師妹XD)  
> 還有在香港的大學我們其實都會直接說midterm/project/part time XDD  
> 好奇不會粵語的人到底看得懂多少？請告訴我XD  
> 


End file.
